


Standard Procedure for Revenge

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Accidental kink, Humor, M/M, Mild S&M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington's deepest desire is to catch Jack Sparrow and string him up. You know, in the name of Justice and Revenge. No latent homosexual tendencies or sexual perversions responsible whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Procedure for Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [**the_dala**](http://the-dala.livejournal.com/)'s [Waiting (Bound to Meet You)](http://the-dala.livejournal.com/355148.html)

James Norrington knew that Jack Sparrow was too contrary to stay dead for long. So James kept an ear to the scuttlebutt in Tortuga and kept his privateer ship in the Caribbean, despite the lure of fat Spanish merchants in the triangle. When Jack came back, Norrington would be there to catch him. He _would_ have his revenge.

In the meantime, James went shopping for hats.

A privateer captain could never have too many hats.

~~~

After many, many months of careful waiting, James heard tell that Jack Sparrow and his various companions had turned up in Tortuga, celebrating his improbable return at the Mingy Mutt. So after much deliberation on which hat to wear (he liked to be stylish, yet practical), Norrington made his way to the raucous pub and waited just outside for the opportune moment.

It was child's play, really, to whack Jack over the head when he emerged to relieve himself. James knew better than to underestimate the wily pirate, however. Once back in his ship's brig, James ensured that Jack was quite securely restrained.

He gagged him, too. Just to be thorough.

~~~

It didn't take long for Jack's friends to come to his rescue.

"James!" cried Elizabeth, running into the hold. "I beg you, please don't—" she caught sight of Jack lying on the deck and stopped. "Is that—is that standard Naval tying procedure?" she asked queerly.

"I'm not _in_ the Navy anymore," James informed her. Rather patiently and politely, he thought, considering he'd resigned his commission years ago. Didn't any of these people listen?

"Is it... traditional privateering procedure, then?"

"I can figure out perfectly well how to tie up a man without a set of rules and regulations, thank you very much," he said. He _had_ referred to a nicely illustrated Oriental manual on the subject, but Elizabeth didn't need to know that.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "You couldn't have used rope?"

"I didn't have any," said James.

She stared at him. "You're on a _ship_ ," she said. "There's rope all over the place."

"All of that rope is needed for sailing," said James.

Jack mumbled something in agreement. James kicked him in the belly—softly; it wouldn't do to overly injure the prisoner this early—and Jack moaned.

Elizabeth still didn't look convinced.

"I had just captured a merchant ship heading in from the Indies," James explained. "They had a cargo of silk, but some of it was tattered in the attack. No good for resale, you see."

"Ah," said Elizabeth.

Will burst into the brig. "Commodore! Former Commodore! I cannot in good conscience let you—" He caught sight of Jack and dropped his sword. "I—" he knelt down and patted a hand out blindly in search of his sword, eyes glued to Jack. "He's a good man," he said feebly.

Jack winked.

"Considering the amount of damage this man has done to my life and career, it's only fair that I collect my pound of flesh," said James. "And if you get in my way, Turner, I'll tie you up, too."

Will switched his startled gaze to James, his mouth falling open.

Jack made an encouraging noise.

"Quiet, wretch," James spat. "Or I'll beat your impertient hide with the flat of my sword."

Jack wiggled around until he could give James a long, calculating stare. Then, loudly and deliberately, he laughed.

James narrowed his eyes. "It is time you learned, Sparrow, that I do not bluff." He bent down and hoisted Jack up over his shoulders. The muffled yell _that_ produced was quite pleasing to the ear, really. James smirked. " _Traditionally_ ," he said, with a hard glance at Elizabeth, "prisoner interrogations take place in the captain's cabin. I _will_ have my revenge, and any interlopers—" a good long glare at Will, who was still kneeling on the deck, panting slightly—"will be severely dealt with." He strode out of the hold.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Well, of all the—Will?" She poked her fiance with a toe. He slowly turned his head and blinked at her. "Go after them!" she hissed.

"Oh, right!" said Will, and scampered off. His sword lay forgotten on the decking.

" _Men_ ," said Elizabeth, shaking her head. She scooped up the sword and hurried abovedecks to the captain's cabin.

Curiously, the door was locked.

"I suppose Jack and Will can take care of themselves," Elizabeth mused, and wandered off the ship to go shopping for pretty dresses.

A girl could never have enough dresses.


End file.
